


The King's Obligation, Side Stories

by ImADissapointment



Series: The King's Obligation [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and George being cute, Fantasy, FantasyAU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Writers block is a fucking bitch, cute shit, listen I need to write this in order to break writers block, oneshots, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImADissapointment/pseuds/ImADissapointment
Summary: ......I'm in bad writer's block and crave cute shit. That's why I'm writing this. It's just a random assortment of one-shots either during, after, or in a different timeline of my other fanfiction, The King's Obligation.Have fun you touch starved bastards.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The King's Obligation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The King's Obligation (ImADissapointment)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+King%27s+Obligation+%28ImADissapointment%29).



Welcome to the random batch of one-shots I'm dishing out for you. One-shots based around my other fanfiction, The King's Obligation. This is just a bunch of fluff, anyway. Go have fun.


	2. Nothing Like Being in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pricks ready for some wholesome, sharing a bed fluff fanfic. Yes, you are, why else would you be reading this?

Light pours into the bedroom from the one large window in the room, casting light onto the quartz flooring. All is peaceful, all is serene. Birds chirp gleefully from outside, signaling the morning's arrival. Away from the window, we make our way to the bed. A large, king-sized mattress, soft like a bed of feathers and big enough to occupy at least ten people. For the time being though, only two people fill up the sheets, both soundly asleep. 

Two men stay tucked under the covers, eyes shut and dreaming soundly of whatever it may be. The two are close, pressed against each other tightly, leaving barely any room in between them. The man to the left side of the bed sleeps peacefully, his mouth ajar, letting a small trail of droll to run down the corner of his mouth. He has a leg sticking out from underneath the covers, slung over the figure nuzzled gently beside him. The covers are nearly completely off him, but he couldn't seem to care. 

To the right of the bed is another man, covers fully covered over him. His face pressed lightly into the other man's chest. He too sleeps peacefully, his arms tucked into his own chest as he basks in the warmth the man beside him gives. The man to the left has his arms lazily slung around the smaller man's lower back which keeps him where he's at. 

The birds chirp once more, causing the smaller man to rouse from his slumber. His eyes flicker open, trying to process where he is. The feeling of a steady, rising, and falling heartbeat stirs him more. The man looks up, coming face to face with the person beside him. He smiles softly, his eyes carry a gentle adoration that's hard to describe. The man lifts a hand up to the other gentleman's face. He examines his sleeping partner. His face, relaxed, calm, adorable. Strands of sandy blonde hair fall over his brow. The smaller man lightly brushes them away, making sure not to wake him. 

However, the man does twitch a bit upon the contact. He lets out a low rumbling groan, tightening his grip around the other man's waist, pulling him closer to his chest. The smaller man smiles, lightly tapping his partner's shoulder. "Dream." He hums.

The other man groans some more, stirring from his sleep. He brings his head down to bury itself into the smaller man's fluffy brown hair. "~Oh, Dream." The man coos again.

"It's morning, we gotta get up." 

"No, we don't." Dream grumbles, making his grip on the man even tighter. 

The smaller man hums a bit, amused by his partner's reaction. "We can't just stay here all day though," 

Dream pulls away a bit, meeting the smaller man's eyes. Dream's face is nothing short of his name, dreamy. His morning bedhead gives him a soft and loveable charm. The visible annoyance in his expression is adorable. Dream sticks out his lower lip a bit, turning his face in a pleading pout. "Why not?" He wines.

The smaller man rolls his eyes playfully and huffs with a smile. "Because I'm the king. I need to lead my kingdom." 

Dream sighs heavily, pulling the man closer to him, letting his chin rest on the man's shoulder. "Oh come on George, the kingdom can run by itself for a day without you." 

The smaller man, George gently places his hands on Dream's upper back, rubbing light circles in between his shoulder blades with his thumbs. Dream leans over to whisper directly into George's ear. "Can't I just have you all to myself for one day?" He places a chaste kiss on George's neck. 

A pleasurable chill runs along George's spine. He feels himself melt at the idea of Dream having him all to himself, no limitations, no interruptions. Sadly though, the responsibilities of being king do come first. George pulls back but keeps his hands planted on Dream's forearms. He clears his throat to speak. "As..." 

The thoughts of Dream's husky, mumbled words fling back into his head, causing his cheeks to flame up. "Lovely that would be, you know I can't." 

Dream throws his head back dramatically and groans. "Alright, fine. You're right." 

George brings a hand up, tilting his love's head back down just so he can place a small kiss to the tip of his nose. "As per usual." He teases. 

Dream rolls his eyes, chuckling a bit as he pulls away, turning to flop directly on his back. George giggles, crawling over to his partner. He places a hand on the mattress, either side of Dream's body, looming over top of him. From his position, he can appreciate how pretty Dream looks in the morning. God, he didn't know bed hair could look so goddamn attractive. Dream's pale green eyes stare back, lovingly. "Don't be such a sour puss," George says.

"We'll have plenty of time just to ourselves some other time, I promise." 

Dream continues to stare at his partner, eyes scanning George's face for a moment or so. He hums, throwing his head back lightly. "Alright, fine, but do you really promise?" 

George laughs, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I promise," 

He leans down, placing a sweet, innocent kiss on Dream's lips. Their mouths move in unison, dancing as one, it's electric. Once the two pull away, they simply stare at each other. Exchanging doe-eyed expressions and simple hums of "I love you." After what feels to be awfully too short, George pries himself away from Dream. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and propping his feet on the cold floor. "Well, we best get ready for the day, Bad is gonna wonder what we were up too." 

Dream sits up and stretches a bit. "Well, even if he did wonder what we were doing. I don't think he'd bother interrupting." 

George looks back over his shoulder, Dream gives him a suggestive wink. George scoffs with a laugh. "You're so dirty! And such an idiot." 

Dream stands up out of the bed, making his way over to George. He stands in front of him, looking down at his love with a gentle expression. "Yeah, but you still love me." 

George rolls his eyes and sighs. "Regrettably, yes." 

Dream brings his hands down to cup George's face, placing one more sweet and long kiss to his lips. The two are idiots, loveable idiots but idiots nonetheless. And neither would want to have it any other way.


End file.
